cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey Simon
Michael "Mikey" Alexander Simon is an American, from Cleveland, Ohio, 18 years old, and is the only American main character on the anime show, LilyMu. The main joke of the show is that, while Mikey is drawn in a typical American cartoon form (thicker outlines, round eyes, large head, only eight fingers), his Japanese co-stars are drawn in a traditional anime style (thinner outlines, more detail, large eyes and mouth, all ten fingers; use of various face-faults). In addition to this, Mikey is aware of his castmates' face-faults, and once tried to mimic them without success. Likewise, his LilyMu outfit is more like an American superhero's than a Japanese one, with a cape and trunks. On LilyMu, he often uses the same set of defense weapons that recur throughout the show, which include his own motorbike that was given to him by a biker gang called The Chums, a flying orb that can defeat an enemy and then fly back to its owner, a sword that works like a lightsaber, and a shield with a big 'M' on it. Off-camera, though, Mikey is far from the heroic character he plays on television. He has a rough time adjusting to this new lifestyle, according to the episode Lost in Transportation- he doesn't have any room in the battlewagon or Lily's punchbug, and he doesn't even have his own actor's chair, which his actor's chair is a wooden goose cage with a picture of him drawn with facial hair, glasses, and horns. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Mikey appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He only appears as a console exclusive on the Wii-U. He was the second to last character to be announced. He is also the only one to represent his show. Bio Mikey Simon is the American star of the hit Japanese series "LilyMu!", playing a brave superhero known as "Kappa Mikey", who, together with his friends, has to stop the evil Gonard from taking over Japan! Off the set, Mikey is your average American boy trying to fit in to a strange culture whilst trying to keep in the good graces of his boss, Mr. Ozu. At times, he can be pretty impulsive and reckless, which puts him and his cast in very odd predicaments, but in the end, he always comes through. One day, Mikey was summoned to Mr. Ozu's office. "Mikey! Our ratings have not been doing too well! But I have a plan with my number one star!" Yes-Man: "YES! VERY GOOD PLAN INDEED!" "They are looking for a guest star for a new fighting game. With this exposure, LilyMu will get very good publicity!" Yes-Man: "NO PUBLICITY IS BAD PUBLICITY!" Mikey: "I got it, boss, but....I'm not really much of a fighter-" "Worry not, my star! I will spare no expense with providing you everything you need for your battle! You will use the props from the LilyMu show itself!" Yes-Man: "IS GOOD PUBLICITY! VERY GOOD! BUY OUR MERCHANDISE!" "Now, go out there and make LilyMu famous!" Yes-Man: "LILYMU IS BEST SHOW! NUMBER ONE!" "...please stop doing that, Yes-Man." Mikey: A fighting game, huh? Featuring Nickelodeon's biggest stars? I can't pass this up! All right, let's do this!" Special Powers *Wields several gadgets from the hit Japanese TV Show, LilyMu!, inclusive of the LilyMu Lazer Blaster, grappling hook launchers, buzzsaw boomerangs, and much more. Quotes Intro: *"Time to show you guys how a star really shines!" *"Let's do this!" *"I'm the star of LilyMu! You can't touch this!" *"Be sure to get my good side, camera boy!" (Intro against Tommy Pickles) *"So. You're Japanese, huh? Imagine that." (Intro against Kimi Finster) *"Hey, a friend of mine's a big fan! Can I get your autograph?" (Intro against Ember) *"Big dinosaur? Wow, Guano went all out this time!" (Intro against Reptar) *"Wow, love your costume! You really look like the real deal!" (Intro against RRBM) *"....man, Lily would kill you for wearing your underwear on the outside like that!" (Intro against Doug as Quailman) *"...does Guano know you raided his laundry?" (Intro against Muscular Beaver) *"Hey, I've heard of you! Let's see how sharp those claws are!" (Intro against El Tigre) *"I've fought villains on my show, but not IRL!" (Intro against Villains except Ember) *"WHOA. I've seen enough anime to know where that thing is going!" (Intro against Dr. Hutchison) *"Whoa, watch it with that sword! Do I look like a bonsai tree or something?!" (Intro against the Flying Dutchman) *"Hero for Hire? How much does it pay?" (Intro against Misty) Win Pose: *"Oh yeah! Who's the man? Who's. The man?" *"You've got to wake up pretty early to outwit me, Kappa Mikey!" *"Man, I could go for a slice right about now!" *"Hope you got some good shots of that buttkicking!" (Win Pose against Tommy Pickles) *"Talk about a culture clash." (Win Pose against Kimi Finster) *"You know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" (Win Pose against Reptar) *"No wonder Lily's one of your biggest fans, you two got a lot in common in being crazy!" (Win Pose against Ember) *"Yowch! Those claws ain't no props, that's for sure!" (Win Pose against El Tigre) *"Sorry, doc. I was never a fan of taking my shots!" (Win Pose against Dr. Hutchison) *"You've got a crew? Talk about your ship of fools..." (Win Pose against The Flying Dutchman) *"Man. Whoever's paying you....it's not enough." (Win Pose against Misty) Victory Screen: *"Hope Ozu saw that amazing display of talent!" *"Now you see why I'm what they call an 'exclusive character'? I'm far too good for this." *"I'd give you a slice, but I think Gonard might have sat on this one." *"You wouldn't last on Japan's sets. Directors on our turf tend to drop like flies!" (Victory Screen against Tommy Pickles) *"A Japanese girl on American soil meets an American guy on Japanese turf. Sounds like one of those girly flicks Mitsuki and Lily watch all of the time, if you ask me!" (Victory Screen against Kimi Finster) *"Don't they serve things that look like you in sushi restaurants?" (Victory Screen against Dr. Blowhole) Miscellaneous: *"In the house!" (Tag In) *"You take 'em!" (Tag Out) *"Get ready for something BIG!" (If first to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"It's all or NOTHING!" (If second to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"AAAAAHH!" (Loss if hit with Hard Attack) *"I hope Ozu's paid me enough....for this...." (Loss if hit with a Light Attack) *"Man, that is SO cheap!" (Loss via Time Over) Taunts: * *yawns and stretches* (Taunt #1) *"I'm missing the big match...for this?" (Taunt #2) Gallery kappamikeyrender.png|Mikey in Kappa Mikey Trivia *Mikey was first put in the second, and third, poll to see who was going to be the next DLC character, but lost in both rounds, although ranking very high. Because of this he eventually was included as console exclusive character. Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Category:Console Exclusive Category:Kappa Mikey